1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an audio tuning method, and more particularly to an improved one which could estimate the maximum audio frequency of the singers or testees, and then tune and determine the key of music suitable for their singing range.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Regular music lovers are often unaware of their own suitable key or vocal range. So, they cannot sing easily or sing in tune with the instruments, when the tone of instruments or music is too high or low. On occasions with accompanying music (e.g. Karaoke, KTV), the tune of the accompanied songs is often out of tune with the key of the singer. Moreover, singers who intend to perform large operas or concerts have to repeatedly tune in cooperation with the orchestra, leading to frequent and time-consuming tests prior to performances. Besides, the audio frequency of a person may fluctuate within a certain period of time. A bigger frequency means a higher tone, and vice versa. Also, the audio frequency may change with the varying climate, mood, physical state and time as well as gender and age of the singer. So, even if the singer is well aware of vocal range, or the trial matching with the orchestra is satisfactory, deviation or mis-tuning or an undesired performance may occur due to different environments and physical conditions.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.